


Rainy Days

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby Kneazles, F/M, Fluff, Hoppy - Freeform, Hoppy Milly and Mauler, Kneazle birth, Kneazle kittens, Kneazles, Mauler, Milly - Freeform, Stormy Weather, cat birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina have an unexpected guest turn up in their house during a storm, and then gain three new family members.Or, how Newt and Tina got their three Kneazles





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Непогода](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485492) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> I love the kneazles honestly!

The thunder clapped loudly, followed by a flash of bright lightning as Newt brought Tina a hot mug of cocoa. It was tradition for them now to stay in when it was rainy and drink cocoa. She loved the cosy evenings like this, snuggled up in a blanket and sat on the window seat.

Newt placed a kiss to the top of his wife’s head and offered her a smile. It was one of the rare nights that they got when the kids were staying at Jacob and Queenie’s, so that Newt and Tina got some time to just relax and be with each other.

“Queenie and Jacob are going to have their hands full if it’s this stormy. Although, Queenie never liked storms either,” Tina spoke softly and looked towards Newt who sat opposite her, letting her put her feet in his lap.

“You don’t seem to mind storms,” Newt commented and smiled at her, as she had moved her gaze back towards the outside and smiled at the lightning.

“Thunderbird by house, Thunderbird by nature,” she answered and sipped at the cocoa, a wider smile stretching at her lips as she warmed up straight away. She was almost certain that Newt had used some sort of magic there. Magic that made you warm up on the inside.

“I suppose so,” Newt laughed at her and just grinned. “You’re my Thunderbird though. The most beautiful one.”

She blushed at that and just looked down slightly. Even after being married to him, she still got giddy when he complimented her. It was just the way that they worked. He would compliment her, and she would blush and get all shy.

 

Looking back towards Newt, Tina opened her mouth to speak again when she heard a sound. Something that wasn’t the storm, or any of the creatures they knew were in the case. It was something different. Her smiled turned into a frown, and she looked towards the kitchen where it had come from.

“Did you hear that?” Tina asked him, and Newt looked up, eyes moving to the direction that her eyes were fixed on. “It sounded kind of like…” she was stopped again by the same sound. This time it was clearer. It sounded like a cat’s meow but, they didn’t own a cat.

They both got up and slowly made their way into the kitchen. In the middle of the floor, soaking wet and shaking was a grey, catlike creature. It looked exactly like a cat apart from its tail that was almost like a lion’s.

“Poor little thing,” Newt spoke softly and knelt. He held out his hand for the Kneazle to sniff and stayed still, letting it come to him. Tina had taken it upon herself to get a towel so that they could dry the creature, and came back down into the kitchen to find Newt softly petting the sodden fur.

“She’s a she,” Newt confirmed to Tina and took the towel, letting his wife come to sit next to him so that she could pet the Kneazle too. “And she’s got something…well let’s just say that she’s come with some extras,” he looked up at Tina and saw her frown at him confused.

“She’s pregnant,” he confirmed and finished off drying her. He smiled as she climbed into his lap and started to purr, already forming an attachment to him. “We should get her some food, is there any meat in the fridge?”

Tina walked over to the fridge and opened it up, finding a plate of ham and bringing it out. As soon as the Kneazle had caught the scent of the ham, she was off of Newt like a shot and started to weave her way between Tina’s legs.

“Hey little girl, calm down. You’ll get it,” she laughed slightly and put the plate down on the floor. The Kneazle quickly wolfed down the ham, until the plate was empty and purred at Tina, gently headbutting her legs.

“I don’t think that she belongs to anyone,” Newt mentioned softly. “No collar,” he pointed out and smiled at Tina. She raised an eyebrow slightly, knowing exactly what he was asking her, without actually saying the words.

“We could keep her,” Tina smiled at Newt and leaned down to scoop up the Kneazle in her arms. “What do you think that we should name her?”

Newt thought about this for a couple of seconds, before looking towards the Kneazle in Tina’s arms and smiled.

“What about Hoppy?” he suggested. “It’s quite cute and I can tell that she’s going to be quite energetic after she’s been fed with everything,” he nodded once to himself, earning a grin from Tina as she looked towards the Kneazle.

“What do you think? Is Hoppy a good name for you?” she asked the Kneazle who just meowed in return and purred. “I think that she likes it,” Tina confirmed and grinned at Newt. “We should get some cat stuff. A bed maybe?”

“A cat bed? Couldn’t she sleep on the bed?” Newt pouted up at Tina and she just shook her head with a smile.

“We’ll get her a little box to sleep in for tonight with blankets and everything, and then get a cat bed tomorrow,” she suggested with a little shrug. “She might get into a habit if we let her sleep on the bed with us.”

“Alright…” Newt gave in and went to find Hoppy a box that she could sleep in.

They both stayed up until late, looking after their newest addition to the household and both smiled as she fell asleep in her makeshift cardboard box bed.

 

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Hoppy had come into their lives, and the cat bed that they had bought had been used a total of three times, before Tina gave in and let Hoppy sleep on the bed. Since then, the Kneazle had been sprawled out between Newt and Tina like a little hot water bottle.

Hoppy was happily dozing on the pile of duvet that had been kicked to the floor to be washed, when she woke with a start and meowed in distress. She lay on her side and meowed again, wanting someone to come and see her.

She was quickly joined by both Newt and Tina who quickly realised that she was giving birth, and stayed by her side, helping her through it and staying right by her side for the whole time. Tina was keeping a close watch of her, as Newt had run to get some towels.

After a couple of hours, Hoppy had given birth to just two kittens. She had licked them both clean, making sure that they didn’t go missing before flopping and falling asleep as both of the baby Kneazles started feeding.

There was one male Kneazle and one female Kneazle, the male was pure white and the smallest one, the other was tortoise shell. They both seemed healthy and both took to feeding quite quickly and well.

 

Tina leaned back, resting her head against Newt’s shoulder as she watched Hoppy with a smile on her face.

“We’re keeping them both right?” she asked him and Newt nodded in return like it was obvious that they were going to keep the Kneazles.

“We should name one each,” Newt mentioned and kissed the top of Tina’s head as he watched them again. “Which do you want to name?”

“The little white one,” Tina answered and looked towards Newt with a smile. “He’s so small and cute. He looks really sweet,” she told him.

“What name do you have in mind?”

“Mauler.”

Newt blinked once, and just looked at Tina. He tried to see if she was just joking but, when her face was completely serious, he just smiled at her.

“Mauler sounds like a cute name,” Newt laughed a little and kissed her forehead again, before pulling her into a hug. “I think I’ll call the other one… Milly,” he decided with a nod. “Milly and Mauler.”

“Perfect,” Tina nodded and just watched their three pet Kneazles.


End file.
